


Elysium

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Series: Patroclus/Achilles One-Shots [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles Needs To Chill, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, One Shot, Patroclus Is Just Happy To See Him, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Hades is very relieved when Patroclus eventually shows up in the Underworld. Achilles had been causing him a lot of problems.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Patroclus/Achilles One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766389
Comments: 13
Kudos: 392





	Elysium

Patroclus' journey into the Underworld was more eventful than he thought it would be. Everything was calm on the boat ride over the Styx, it was when he then told his name to the three judges that everything changed. They had sent him immediately to the palace of Hades and Persephone to be dealt with personally by them. 

Patroclus couldn't stop his eyes going wide as he was ushered into the throne room. The Underworld was actually very beautiful, not like he had expected at all, and then he had entered the palace and everything had glittered a hundred times more. The throne room was on a different level altogether. 

The doors were innately carved from black marble and had every precious gem you could think of encrusted into the door, then the doors swung open. The walls of the throne room were made of black marble and inlaid with diamond and gold and glittered with light. There was an elaborately designed carpet than ran the entire way to the base of the raised dais on top of which rested Hades and Persephone's thrones. 

The thrones themselves were sights to behold. Hades' was made of black marble, inlaid with many precious gems, and was surrounded by what appeared to be human bones. Persephone's sat beside his made of white marble, inlaid with gold and silver, and surrounded by flowers.

Patroclus was escorted right to the steps of the dais, upon which he dropped to his knees and lowered his head and dared not speak before the gods had spoken. Hades sat atop his throne, he was pale, tall, and lean, with long black hair that reached his waist. Persephone sat beside him, opposite in almost every way, she was smaller than him and her skin was dark brown, and her dark curly hair had flowers pinned into it. 

"Patroclus of Opus," Hades said his voice was smooth and held such power. "You may speak."

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, I am humbled to be in your presence."

"Patroclus," Persephone spoke, he voice was softer than Hades' but resonated with as much power. "It has been quite a while since your death. What has kept you?"

"My burial rights were not carried out. It is only thanks to the sea nymph Thetis that I was able to cross over."

"Be that as it may, I am quite pleased to see you at last," Hades said.

"You are?"

"Yes," Hades chuckled softly, which stunned Patroclus, the mighty and feared god of the dead was laughing. 

"Your Achilles has been quite the resident," Persephone added. "He's been quite the hassle."

"That's an understatement. He has broken out of Elysium nineteen times since he died, each time he stormed the palace and demanded to know where you were. Evidently, he did not believe us when we told him you had not arrived." 

Patroclus did not know what to say. He wanted to apologise for Achilles' actions but it didn't seem right, especially when no one was responsible for Achilles other than Achilles.

"Do not fret," Persephone said. "He was distraught in his grief over your death, and when he could not even see you again he could not stand it."

"I of all people know the lengths one will go to for love," Hades added, Persephone smiled at him. "That is why once we were notified that you had arrived, we sent a message to Achilles." There was a large commotion then outside the throne room. 

"In fact, I believe that is him now." Persephone smiled and was proved correct when a second later the door burst open and Achilles sprinted into the room and marched right up to the dais. 

Patroclus smiled as his gaze swept over Achilles, he looked just as he had in life. Blonde hair, deep green eyes with that same spark. Patroclus had expected him to look different, but he did not. 

Achilles stood defiantly in front of Hades and Persephone. "Where is he?"

Persephone's smile grew wider and she motioned Patroclus who was still kneeling with his head bowed. Achilles followed her gesture to Patroclus. In his rush to get to them, Achilles had completely overlooked the figure kneeling at the foot of the dais. 

"Patroclus," Achilles choked out his name with a sob and immediately sunk to his knees in front of Patroclus, embracing him tightly. "You...you're here." He pulled back to inspect Patroclus, he looked just as Achilles remembered him, dark hair, brown eyes and olive skin.

"I'm here," Patroclus said through tears of his own. 

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault if I hadn't been so worried about my pride-"

"I forgive you." Patroclus smiled.

Achilles chuckled in disbelief. "You do?" 

"Even if I was mad, you know I can't stay angry at you for long."

Achilles' smile was so bright then, and he turned to Hades and Persephone, bowing his head. "Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, I know I have not been the best resident, but thank you."

Persephone smiled at them both. "No, you have not," Hades sighed. "And I am very glad that Thetis finally granted him proper burial rights. I hope after this, that you will stop breaking out of Elysium and into my palace?"

"Yes, Lord Hades, I will no longer do that," Achilles said with only a hint of shame, but no regret. 

"Good," Hades smiled, he waved his hand then and the door to the throne room opened, the bright fields of Elysium lay beyond. "Enjoy your afterlife." 

Patroclus rose to his feet then, bowing at the waist to the gods. "I do not know how to express my gratitude."

"Go," Persephone smiled. 

Achilles turned with Patroclus then and linked their hands together. Patroclus smiled looking down at their joined hands then smiled up at Achilles and together they stepped through the door to Elysium.

The door closed behind them and as soon as it did Achilles pounced on Patroclus, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

"I love you, I'm so so sorry."

"I know," Patroclus said softly, framing Achilles' face with his hands. "And I love you too."


End file.
